


Oh Heavenly Sandwich!

by KatLeePT



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a heavenly creation, but it would bring trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Heavenly Sandwich!

        Peter's brown eyes grew big and round with the delightful object of admiration laid out before him. It was truly a masterpiece, stacked with almost every kind of meat imaginable, layered with cheese, tomatoes, and lettuce, and spread heavily with his favorite condiments. The sandwich was Heaven squeezed between two hot slices of bread. He grinned in glee, opened his mouth wide, lifted his sandwich, and then closed his mouth without taking a single bite.

        "Don't look at me like that, Spud," he snapped over his sandwich, his dark eyes flashing with warning. "We have an understanding. You don't steal my food and don't slime me, and I don't bust your slimy butt and send you into the containment unit."

        "Aw, but Peeeetteer," Slimer whined. He twisted his long, green hands behind his back and looked up at his best friend, even if he was a human, with teary eyes; a big, trembling, bottom lip; and his best wounded "puppy dog" look as Janine called it. "I just want one bite."

        "Forget it," Vankman commanded. Turning away, he began to quickly eat his sandwich. It was every bit as Heavenly to his taste buds as he had known it would be, but when he reached the very last bite, he found himself smacking lips with the slimy, green ghost he'd just warned away.

        "SLIMER!" Peter thundered after recovering from his latest bout of spitting ectoplasm. His voice was so loud that Janine, lost in filing her nails, almost fell out of her chair. Peter and Slimer's bargain was shattered again, and Peter reached for his trap and went to chasing the Spud once more. Elsewhere in the firehouse, the other three Ghostbusters and Janine heaved heavy sighs for they knew their fragile peace was gone for the rest of the night.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within the above story belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
